<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heroes by Qweruiop</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249001">Heroes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qweruiop/pseuds/Qweruiop'>Qweruiop</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Women's Soccer RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Friends to Lovers, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Major Character Injury, Unresolved Sexual Tension, attempted suicide technically(?, based on heroes, but like later once they figure out theit shit smh, but lindsey survives tho, cause she can regenerate, im so bad at slow burn cause i want my babies to be happy, literally don't know what this is kudsbcudsb, maybe sonny has powers???</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:09:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>787</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24249001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qweruiop/pseuds/Qweruiop</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As she got up, slightly limping, she bent down, grabbing her ankle and putting it back in place. Green glassy eyes stared right at the camera, “I’m Lindsey Horan and this was unsuccessful attempt number 6.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” said a blue-eyed girl, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck is not what you think- “Lindsey saw the blonde girl moving her legs rapidly as she made her best attempt at running away with her bike.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Lindsey Horan/Emily Sonnett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heroes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I feel like this could be triggering to some of you, this describes a suicide attempt ( although briefly and not really in an explicit way) ( and she survives because she has healing powers) so please watch out for yourselves okay?</p><p>I've been rewatching this show and for some reason I could not get this idea out of my head. Honestly i have no idea what this is but please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>“My name is Lindsey Horan and this is attempt number 6.” Her hands felt sweaty as she made her way up the stairs; fear, that’s what it was.</p><p> </p><p>She had tried to die in multiple ways over the last 2 weeks, and still, nothing seemed to kill her. Her body regenerating every single time. She had tried everything; jumping in front of a moving train, cutting her neck with a knife, everything.</p><p> </p><p>As her legs went over the abandoned bridge, feet at the egde, her eyes started watering, body tense in expectation of the pain, she felt herself slowly letting her grip go.</p><p> </p><p>As she started falling down, she couldn’t help but wonder <strong><em>why</em></strong><em>, why her?</em> She was just a cheerleader. There was <em>nothing</em> extraordinary about her.</p><p> </p><p>As she finally hit the ground, she felt immense pain, her mouth opening by it's own. Her ears filled with her screaming, more in relief than in pain. At least she was still human, she felt it, she felt everything. The way her open wounds started to slowly close, her bones settling back into her body.</p><p> </p><p> As she got up, slightly limping, she bent down, grabbing her ankle and putting it back in place. Green glassy eyes stared right at the camera, “I’m Lindsey Horan and this was unsuccessful attempt number 6.”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck was that?” said a blue-eyed girl, eyebrows furrowed and jaw clenched in fear.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck is not what you think- “Lindsey saw the blonde girl moving her legs rapidly as she made her best attempt at running away with her bike.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My parents are going to know.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Everyone is going to know.</em>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she made her way to school, feeling kind of deranged and ridiculous, she couldn’t help but feel a little bit self-conscious in her outfit.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped her outfit seemed friendly enough, trusting enough. It had been 48 hours since Emily - as she had found out- had seen her jump off a bridge. All Saturday she had laid awake, wondering who that girl was. She felt a little bit stupid. She was one of the most popular girls in school, and she thought she knew who everybody there was, but it’s like this Emily girl just escaped unnoticed.</p><p> </p><p> All it took was 3 hours in the school website, and 20 pages later, she found her picture in a school function. Dart thrower, the best in the state. The way Lindsey’s eyes rolled to the back of her head without detaching from her body would have been impressive, if not for the fact that she could, you know, repair every single part of her body.</p><p> </p><p><em>I didn’t even know there was dart throwing at the school, </em>she thought bitterly.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>As she sat down in English, legs spreading on their on before she closed them quickly (it wasn’t lady-like) ,something caught her eye, <em>Emily</em>.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Since when was she in her fucking class? </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Do I have some selective vision I wasn’t aware of? Because what the actual fuck.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>As she saw Emily walk out the door, she had half the mind to run after her and tackle her. Her fingers twitched with the force of control.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Let it go Lindsey.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Let it go for now.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><hr/><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“You know, for someone who’s ignoring me and trying to disappear, you are not doing a very good job at hiding.”</p><p> </p><p>“I knew you were going to be here.” Said Emily, a hint of annoyance in her tone.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You have way too much dignity for someone who had been running around like a pussy.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>“I’m NOT a pussy.” Replied Emily, a red blush going across her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Are you a mind reader or something?” said Lindsey, looking down at her feet. Emily’s eyes widened in fear, but Lindsey wasn’t able to notice, too busy being embarrassed.</p><p> </p><p>“I am not. But I do know what you are, I know what I saw.”</p><p> </p><p>Green eyes stared at blue. “You can’t tell anybody, please.”</p><p> </p><p>Emily looked offended. Her brows furrowing, just like they did on the day she saw her. “I wouldn’t, but I just, I want to know how you do it. Why? Are you some sort of angel? I thought angels were supposed to be nice I mean- “</p><p> </p><p>“-I’m not that mean, shut up.” Interrupted Lindsey, offense in her voice. “I’m not sure, out of nowhere I just started having these powers like 5 months ago.” Said Lindsey in a quiet whisper, eyes filled with tears.</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You know for someone who is my best friend, I feel like I don’t know anything about you.” Said Lindsey, back against a tree, container of fruit in her hand.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Emily looked up at her, head still resting in Lindsey’s thighs. “I- I can’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“But eventually?”</p><p> </p><p>“Eventually.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>